The Biggest Fish of Them All
The Biggest Fish of Them All is a short film directed, filmed and edited by Scott Pincus. It is the first Bread's Crumbs interquel. Gabe Sagherian returns as John Bacchus, while Michael Robinson debuts as Sandy Sandler, Bacchus's friend. As the two take a vacation in Portugal, threatening events begin to unfold, as they must deal with the mysterious Nazi Mitch. The film was released on August 15, 2014. Plot The film opens with Sandy Sandler (Michael Robinson) sleeping in bed, before waking up and exiting his bedroom. Following an unpleasant greeting from John Bacchus (Gabe Sagherian), Sandy goes to the bathroom and makes a breakfast comprised of shredded cardboard and an orange lavaburst juicebox made with a cucumber. While he prepares the meal, John grows an eye on his left cheek, which severely worries him. The eye is a result of being resurrected by Bread's Crumbs. As John recollects the battle to reclaim The Crumbs, Sandy receives a vision of the future and has a panic attack, in which he runs out of the house repeatedly saying "Portugal". Bacchus catches up to Sandy, and after leaving Jumpa a message, he removes the eye from his cheek and holds it up to Sandy's eye. Sandy then receives another vision of the future, and after this he retreats again. Bacchus catches up to him once more, to which Sandy explains that they will soon be facing "the biggest fish of them all", as well as a journey to Portugal and an attack from a Nazi. While Bacchus is extremely hesitant about Sandy's vision, he is startled to see Nazi Mitch (Mitchell Patterson) jump out of a tree. Bacchus fights Mitch, who kidnaps Sandy and retreats. Bacchus goes off to search for him. John soon comes across a creek, which contains a school of minnows, with one giant minnow swimming through the group. John realizes that he has found "the biggest fish of them all", to which Mitch appears with Sandy. He demands that Bacchus trade the eye for Sandy. During this, Bacchus finds out that Mitch is working with Bread Nelson. Ultimately, he gives Mitch the eye, but quickly says that the eye is a fake, and begins fighting him again. The fight ends when Bacchus takes the Nazi's plasma gun and shoots him repeatedly with it, seemingly killing him. Bacchus retrieves the eye, confirming to Sandy that the eye is not fake. Moments later, they look over to see Mitch running of. Sandy asks Bacchus if it's time to go home; Bacchus says that it's not, and that something bad is going to happen. The two then depart up the road together. Cast *Michael Robinson as Sandy Sandler, a friend of John Bacchus who is on vacation with him. Sandy tends to act strange at times, although he is able to forsee future events. Sandy winds up being kidnapped by Nazi Mitch, which is likely due to the information he aquired via his premonitions. *Gabe Sagherian as John Bacchus, the last heir to the Bacchus bloodline and a returning character from the first film. Bacchus is on vacation with Sandy, although when Sandy receives a glimpse of the future, he struggles to decipher what will soon happen. When Sandy is kidnapped by the Nazi that he saw in his vision, Bacchus takes action, battles the Nazi, and saves Sandy. *Mitchell Patterson as Nazi Mitch, a cunning Aryan who is working with Bread Nelson. Mitch is out to retrieve Bacchus' third eye, a mutation that grew from his cheek due to the Fake Crumbs. The eye is capable of giving people visions of the future. David M appears as Bread Nelson in a vision, via unreleased archival footage from Bread's Crumbs. Captain Jumpa is briefly mentioned by Bacchus during a phone call scene. Trivia *Only two weeks after the film's release, on September 2, 2014, Michael was confirmed to reprise his role as Sandy in Bread's Crumbs 2, while Gabe was confirmed to reprise his role a few days earlier, on August 31. For the next nine months, Mitchell's return for the sequel was left as a speculation, until he was finally confirmed to be returning on May 20, 2015. *Of the three Bread's Crumbs interquels, this film is perhaps the one that ties in the most with both the plot of the first movie and the coming events in the second filml. The film was also written to set up the characters of Sandy and Nazi Mitch for the sequel as well. Category:Short Films Category:2014 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs Interquels Category:Films Category:Bread's Crumbs Film Series Category:Spin-Offs